Moonlight
by Cookie tff
Summary: Emily and Immy are two traveling nomad Vampires with elemental powers. They're opposites but can still be friends. They need a new home for a little while before they move on again.
1. Siarah

**CHAPTER**

**1**

S I A R A H

'Hmm…' Siarah sighed opening her eyes slowly, 'poor Mike Newtons mum, lost all of it, again.' She got up and jumped lithely onto the top of the tall pine near by. It was another grey rainy day. Perfect for Vampires to walk around with no fear of being noticed.

Looking around, she could see all of forks. The entire way too the little house, where Charlie Swan, chief swan, lived.

Today was the day, his daughter Isabella swan, was to arrive.

_Maybe I should go to meet her. _She thought. _Or, maybe not. She would probably prefer to be alone now, like her dad. Better give her time to settle in a bit._

She jumped and landed softly on the forest floor and ran, full out, towards town. _Better get some more tanning lotion. _She thought looking at her pale skin, _high school tomorrow. Don't want to freak anyone out, or let any of the Cullen realise what I am._

She slowed to a walk as she sighted the edge of the forest and jumped on to her black motorbike. As she kicked it to life she paused to take a quick look at the road ahead of her. She checked either side of the high way for 300 meters, and after reassuring herself that only one car was coming, roared down the road to town.

'_Its lucky that today is rainy, I have an excuse to keep my raincoat on. My pale skin would probably make people start to gossip, anything in a town like this._

She cut the engine out side the chemist and strolled in. 'Hmm… Summer tan… Chocolate… no, not that one…' She walked along the skin section looking for the one she needed. 'Yes!' she bent down and picked up _skin shadow. _

She walked over to the cashier, 'Will that be all?' Droned the lady behind the desk, looking uninterestedly at her fluoro pink nails. "Um…" Siarah said looking up at the mask of foundation and make-up. 'Do you have any more of _skin shadow, _or in stock because there is only two left on the shelf."

'There's a new shipment coming in next week, but that's all."

"Ok, well, I'll take two then." She handed over the money and put the two bottles of tanning lotion in to her bag.

The wind was whipping by Siarah as she roared along the road back the she had come, back to her house. She lived on her own. Her parents had been murdered long ago. They hadn't been Vampires, but one had killed them. She didn't know her age; all she remembered of her human-hood was her parents, dead, on the floor and the cruel laughing face of the Vampire who had killed them.

She pushed that picture out of her mind; it made her full of anger and sorrow.

She just had run from her house until she had been found by a group of newborn Vampires.

It was during the war when she joined the Vampires. That was all she knew. Though she was in a fighting group, she never fought with them; she just hovered on the outside. She loathed them, blood thirsty and violent. Their eyes were red as the blood of the victims, but Siarah's had never been. They had always been a brown-amber, even when she was a newborn, or so she had been told.

She always remembered that after awhile, the newborns would start to weaken and the leaders no longer needed them for battel. She would remember them being sent to Mister Hale. She remembered the horrible grating noise and screaming when the Vampires were destroyed.She had always feared being sent, but luckily, she had not been asked to visit Mister Hale.

She was lucky in many senses; she had not been a bloodthirsty newborn, she didn't need to hunt as regularly as most mature Vampires or any Vampire she knew, she had a soul and knew it.

That was because of her special talent: she was able to move her own soul or spirit out of her body and move it around places, very quickly. She could also hear what was happening when she was in spirit form.

The only down side to her talent was she couldn't defend herself when her spirit was away. That was why she had to limit her trips.

Siarah finally reached her little cottage. It was a lovely house; white in colour but appeared green because of the leaves of the forest around it. She picked the bike up off the road and leapt in to the forest.

Out of sight from the quiet high way her little cottage was like a fairy tale house. Siarah had always like to have things clean and neat, and her garden was just as such. It had a quaint path made of a black and white pebble patterned path that lead from the gate to the steps of her house.

There was a low wall, almost up to Siarah's waste that boarded the boundaries of her house and garden. The garden was symmetrical and very green. In spring there would be almost every colour but it wasn't spring now, so it was just green.

Siarah did not need to keep up the human façade like the Cullen's, so she didn't have to have all the human necessities like, Fridge's or beds, so she filled her house up with books and art Equipment.

Siarah absolutely adored painting, drawing, sculpting, carving and reading. Out the back of her house she had sculptures that she had crafted and made. Sometimes she would sell her art but over the centuries, all the money had accumulated in the vault at the back of her house. Since she didn't need to buy food or pay water or electricity bills she had a lot of money left over.

She didn't like that because she couldn't keep buying clothes or art equipment because it would start to get fishy. An eighteen-year-old orphan shouldn't have this much money. People would start to think that she had stolen things from other people. So if she was arrested for suspected robbery she couldn't argue on her side because she couldn't just say, _'Oh, well you see, I'm immortal and this money, I've earned it after Centuries of selling art work.'_

Other wise she would have to go to a Looney-hospital.

She said instead that her parents were very rich and she inherited all of this, even though she has no recollection of them.


	2. Im and Em

**CHAPTER**

**2**

I M and E M

'Come on Em! Your so slow!' the Vampire in the lead shouted over her shoulder, the wind whipping past her. *Tss* 'What ever Im, its not like we're racing!' The other Vampire replied, 'we've already decided that YOU… _**ARE**_the better, *cough* and fastest runner out of all of us. Oh and no need to rub it in.' She added quickly before the other one could say a thing.

They kept tearing along at top speed through the dry cracked earthy ground of Simpson Desert.



Immy and Emily stopped running and started walking as soon as the reached the boarder of Queensland. 'Hmm… Hay, Im, where do you want to go to check out this time?'

'Oh, um… well… I though it was your go anyway.' Immy replied.

'No, it's definitely your turn.' Emily replied shortly.

'Well…' Immy said slowly thinking carefully, 'Hmm…' She looked around for inspiration.

Emily and Immy were both thinking carefully when Emily gave a startled cry. Immy turned and immediately, a gush of water shot past and blasted the surprised frilled neck lizard 10 meters into the air.

'He, he, he,' Emily laughed embarrassingly, 'oops, sorry. It just surprised me, shooting out of that hole. He.'

'Do I have to be the _only_ responsible one around here?' Immy asked sarcastically. They both knew that out of both of them, Emily was probably the most organised and responsible.

'Of course ya' do Im. I mean,' Emily started, 'I don't know _h~o~w _we would ever get around places with out you organising everything I mean remember that time in England when-'

'Well yes, I do remember thank you every much, after all, I was the one who '_accidentally' _set fire to all of the-'

'Shhh!' Emily said, 'some ones coming.' She pointed up the road where a white Truck, with red trail marks was slowly advancing. In the back were a whole lot of sheep.

'When was the last time we hunted Em?' Immy asked, suddenly the burning in her throat was a whole lot more unbearable painful.

'Two and a half weeks a go, and REMEMBER THE DIET!' Emily said, quickly grabbing one of Immy's arms as she started to veer toward the truck.

'Heck with the Diet!' Immy snarled, suddenly her pupils started to go black. Emily slowly backed away from the now crouching and snarling Immy. _Oh, crap! She's half starved and now her instinct has taken over, this could get dangerous. _

Emily could see Immy slowly advancing towards the truck. _Too late! _Emily thought, _I just going to have to do it. _ Emily leapt over Immy so she had a 300-meter advantage. Emily then jumped as hard as she could so she landed 2 meters behind the truck. She climbed to the top and grabbed four of the nearest sheep.

Emily quickly then ran back to where Immy was and zoomed past her. Immy caught the sent and gave chase. Immy may have been faster at running then Emily, but Emily could dodge better.

Immy swiped at Emily who ducted and spun to the side out of reach. Immy turned and swiped again but this time Emily just missed. It was luck; perhaps that Immy wasn't feeling 100%. She hadn't had a good feed for a while so it had left her weakened.

Emily couldn't keep it up anymore the dropped three of the sheep and darted away. Immy attention diverted from Emily to the 3 sheep that were braying mournfully.

It was over in a second.


	3. Gym Class

**CHAPTER**

**3**

'Siarah, could you please step up to the rope!' Siarah had been wondering around whilst she waited for her turn. She got up slowly and advanced towards the climbing rope. _Remember, slowly, slowly, and slowly…_

Siarah pulled herself, with no effort, but pretending to struggle slightly. After all, not all humans had super strength. She climbed gracefully up the thick and bristly rope. She reached the top and rung the small brass bell at the top. She let go lightly and eased down the rope. Normally this would give someone a burn on their hands, well, not for vampires.

It was the first day back at high school, and already she was bored. She thought of what she should do after school. _Hmm… maybe I should go down to La Push… Nah. Jakes in a bad mood today. Can't seem to find the right parts. Oh well… maybe…_ 'Siarah, Siarah, SIARAH!' The coaches shouting disturbed her thoughts like a foot in sand.

'Um… Yes.' Siarah said lifting her head from her knee's to look at the coach. The coach had her hands on her hips and was pointing at the double bars.

'I have been reviewing your old school records. It said you were quite the gymnast.' _Oh no. _

'Um… I don't think I've done the double bars before, but I'm sure that,' Siarah turned to Rosalie who was tossing her hair and looking at her amazing figure in the window, 'Rosalie,' Roses head turned slowly, reluctant to turn away from herself, 'would have done it at her, special school at _Alaska.' _

'Ahh…' she sighed, tearing her gaze from her reflection, 'Well, I did in fact. I was in the finals for Gymnastics but my Foster mother wanted to come to Washington so,' she sighed, flicking her hair, 'I never made the finals. But I will of course,' she gave a shallow giggle, 'show you how to use the double bars.'

She bathed her hands in flower and advanced towards bars. She grabbed the first one and pulled herself up so it was level with her waist. One… two… three turns and she let go and she arced towards the higher bar. She grabbed it with her hands and swirled to the top, hand standing for a couple seconds before turning around on the bar once, flipping, and landing, arms out like she was being pulled out wards, on the mat beneath.

All the boys were clapping enthusiastically. Rosalie walked back tossing her hair. All the girls were clapping too, but half-heartedly. Siarah felt sorry for them. Rosalie was like a goddess. She could make a girl or woman fell very conscious and doubtful about themselves just to be in the same room as her.

The boys, as always were in complete awe of her. Their eyes followed her as she walked past, looking like puppies watching as if a large bone was being dragged past. _Sooo immature _

'Thank you Rosalie,' the coach said clearly impressed, 'that was a stunning performance. We will now be moving on from Basketball to Gymnastics, and I know that not all of you will be good as Rosalie,' all the girls egos just dropped to a dangerous low, 'but I'm sure that _eventually,_' Mrs Cope said rolling her eyes, 'you might be able to swing from the lower bar the top.'

That was it for their self-respect. It had just disappeared, like water going down a drain. It was lucky that bell rang and Gym finished. The girls all went back to the changing rooms, with a much more gloomier air then before.

'Hey! Mandy, that goal in the first quarter was _Amazing!_' Siarah said speeding up with her. Her shoulder lifted lightly. 'Really? Do you really think that, no wait, your just pulling my leg aren't you. Please don't. I have a lot of homework. Mr Banner was in a bad mood in our class, he gave us a whole load. It's ruined my day.'

'Oh, bad luck. But listen, I not pulling your leg. It **was** amazing.'

She didn't look back, but her jawbone lifted slightly. 'Thankyou. That's probably the nicest thing anyone ever said to me so far. Thanks.' She looked down at her watch. 'Crap! Sorry have to go!' She ran off muttering something that sounded like, '_mums going to kill me if… I hope I don't miss the… When did the time pass?...' _

_Hmm… there's that Swan girl. She was entreating to watch in Gym. She doesn't look like the typical Phoenix type. Hmm… _'Hello, my names Siarah. Are you the daughter of Chief Swan?' Siarah rehearsed under her breath. No, that didn't sound right. Well anyway. 'Hello,' Bella looked up, she had been reading some notes. _Mr Banner Home work. So she's in Mandy's Class… '_Um… Hi,' she said nervously, 'I haven't seen you in any of my classes yet.'

'Oh no, I'm in the senior years.'

'oh well…' Siarah didn't hear the next things she said. The wind had just changed, and she caught her sent. Her Muscles stiffened. She saw Edward out of the corners of her eyes. His eyes widened and he turned. Murmured something to Emmett and Alice very quickly, who looked over at Siarah, astonished.

'-but of course my mum can't well, _shouldn't _be left alone for too long because sometimes she'll get lost and-'

'I'm sorry, but I really have to go, sorry I didn't catch your name.'

'My names Isabella Swan, but please, just call me Bella. Yours?'

'Siarah.'

'Siarah who?'

'Don't know, but I so sorry, but I really have to go.'

Siarah turned and walked quickly to her motorbike. Grabbed her helmet and kicked it in to life. She quickly sped off towards her house. Soon noticing she was being followed. A silver Volvo was speeding along behind her, dangerous, like a snake.


	4. Fire and Ice

**CHAPTER**

**4**

F I R E A N D I C E

'Em, it getting way too hot out here!'

'Uh, I sort of already know that.' Emily replied.

'And what are we going to do about it?' Immy asked.

'Hi-five.' Emily answered.

'Really?'

'Sure.'

Im and Em high fived and the earth in front of them collapsed slightly. 'That will do for the water, but we're going to need a roof.'

'Hi-five!'

'Ok, then Im.'

After the roof was secure they climbed in through the roof. 'He, he, this reminds me of when we made Uluru!'

'Why?' Asked Emily.

'I dunno, it just we haven't done a combo for such a long time!'

'Um… we sort of did a combo about, three weeks ago. Don't you remember?'

'Oh, yeah, I forgot.' Immy said dolefully.

'Well any way, Sauna or cold pool.'

'Hmm… hard choice! Well, its so hot out here so I'll go with the cold pool.'

'Ok.' Emily got up, put her hands out in front of herself like she was pushing and… A whole load of water and ice sprayed out and into the pool.

'Ah… its so nice,' Immy sighed, 'you know we should play another game of extreme Bowling again.'

'Umm… you do remember last time that happened?'

'Oh yeah.' Immy sniggered. 'You kept chucking them so much that the all stacked and formed… What-it-called?'

'Devils marbles.'

'Yeah that!'

They sat there remembering things from the past. 'You know, it was real good luck that we found each other.' Immy said.

'Well it's strange the opposites like us should be so compatible with each other.'

Immy laughed, 'Fire and Ice.'

'Pretty much.'

'Its so cool that we can like, um… I dunno. What would you call it?'

'Wielding?' Emily suggested

'Yeah. It's cool that we can _wield _another element when we connect.'

'Yeah but you can use fire _and _lightning. And I can use water _and _ice-'

'-and together we can use Earth and Air.' Immy finished off.

Emily looked at Immy. 'What…?' Immy asked.

'Can you please stop finishing of my sentences! It's getting really annoying!'

'Really?' Immy said slyly.

'Totally.' There was a pause. Then, 'Im! I know where we can go! America.'


	5. Treaty Sucks

**CHAPTER**

**5**

T R E A T Y S U C K S

'Pass, Jake! I'm still free!' Siarah called. Jacob Black had the soccer ball under his left foot. Embry was advancing from his left, dragging Quill along behind him.

'Okay!' He shouted, chipping it over Sam's head.

'Watch out PAUL!' Sam shouted, 'Siarah's to your left, NO! The other left!'

'Dude, chill, she's a girl for goodness sake, and I'm a boy so I'll definitely be better than her!' Paul shouted from the goal square looking at ease.

Siarah laughed, it was a nice mellow sound, but continued to advance towards the goal. It was the last half, and it was a tie so far. One all.

'Come on! Give it your best shot. But in advance, if I save it, its not your fault you're a wimpy girl!' Jacob laughed at Paul's comment. He knew perfectly well how good Siarah was, but, no need to tell Paul that. He would find out soon enough.

'Ok then!' Siarah shouted. She slowed slightly pulled her leg backwards looking to the right top corner. Then, with deadly speed and accuracy she kicked her leg forwards and leaned back.

The ball spun hitting the top of the stick marking the goal. It snapped. Crack! Paul just looked, astonished. Then Emily 1blew the whistle looking down at her watch. 'One, TWO!' She cried.

The losing team walked off kicking up pebbles. 'Well,' Jacob said walking over grinning, 'I'm glad you came Siarah. We couldn't have won with out you!'

Siarah had found Jacob playing Beach soccer down at first beach. He had introduced her to all of the gang. Paul had laughed and asked quietly (but not enough that Siarah couldn't hear), 'Ha, is she your girl friend?'

She had joined in; everyone thinking she would be the team's letdown. But how they had been wrong.

'Wow, you were good Siarah.' Quill said picking up the ball.

'There's a going to be a bonfire party tonight. You can come.'

'Thanks. I might not come, or I might. Sorry but I don't know.'

'Ok, well, see you tonight, maybe.'

Siarah was hunting; she had heard a couple deer running through the forest. She didn't lock on to the sent entirely because she was near La Push. She was coming to the bonfire party tonight. She needed to hunt first.

_Sniff. _'North, west.' Siarah said to herself. She closed her eyes, and sought the group. She found them, grazing near path to the rock pools. _Great._

Siarah jumped onto the unsuspecting deer. The others scattered. The one she had injured was running away, toward the beach. _'Stupid animal, I can find it easier on open ground. Not that I need it.'_

She was nearing the edge of the wood when she pounced. The deer only felt the tiny stab before all went black. Once Siarah had feed she got up to go to the party but she heard the voice of Jacob Black talking. '-there are stories about the _cold one's_.' Another voice joined in. 'The cold ones?' _Hmm… this could get interesting, _Siarah thought standing in the shadows, _well, looks like I'm not coming to the Bonfire party after all._

'Your great-grandfather made a treaty to keep them off your land?' The female voice said, intrigued.

'He was tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are natural enemies of the wolves-' Siarah could guess who the cold ones were, Vampires.

That meant she was breaking the treaty. _Hmm… maybe that was why Sam was looking angry yesterday… but how could he know I was a… unless he was a… Werewolf._

Siarah turned and sprinted away, she couldn't believe that she wouldn't be able to go down and visit Jacob any more. _Crap, this treaty sucks, we're not dangerous, unless we're thirsty. Anyway, the Cullen's have really good control. _She was angry about the fact that even though she looked like an average human, with her brown skin, Sam still knew. _It's my eyes._

She was halfway back to her house when an idea came to her. _If I pretend I don't know, I can be innocent. _Even though Siarah hated lying, she enjoyed the company of her friends more. _Though I won't be able to go down there as often anymore._

She reached the tiny cottage. She was walking in when she sensed five things advancing on her quietly. She stopped, not thinking about what she was about to do, she knew it was the Cullen Crew, come to get rid of her. She let her well-trained military instinct take over her.

She had seen many fight and die before her, so she didn't decide what to do, _Alice, useless. _She didn't think about it, _Edward, blind. _She just thought about the soccer match that they had been playing that day.

'Stop.' It was Jasper's voice, 'we don't want a fight. Please, lets talk.'

Siarah's head said to listen but her instinct said otherwise. Siarah's mind quickly flashed over all of the possibilities. She heard Edward whisper to the rest something like; _has been in the military forces… lots of strategies… Jasper, she's like you…_

Then Jasper whispered something back. Siarah couldn't hear but then quickly kicked out with her left, as Emmett pounced. Swirled around, her leg still up to catch Jasper as he advanced. 'Why are you doing this?' Siarah said. She looked at the party that had gathered around her. 5 to 1. Bad odds. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Edward. 'I don't want to fight and the odds are way in your favour.' She said. Turning back to her house.

'If you really want to talk, please come in, but don't touch anything of break anything.' She opened the gate and walked in. Everyone followed. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

1 As in Sam's Fiancé and no-vamapire


	6. Destination confirmed

**CHAPTER**

**6**

D E S T I N A T I O N C O N F I R M E D

'You've got to be kidding me!'

'No, I'm not.'

'I'm not swimming.' Immy said huffily.

'Well, it's sort of the middle of the day at the moment. We can't exactly waltz into the Airport and book a flight to America. We'd sparkle.' Emily dejected.

'Still, we could wait until night!'

'No.' Emily said stubbornly.

'Please… PLEASE….' Immy whined.

Immy and Emily where sitting in a red Ferrari on the beautiful sunny coastline. The windows where so darkly tinted that the sun didn't even make their skin sparkle.

'Why can't we book a flight!?' Immy asked.

'Remember the last time we went.'

'Yeah…' Immy said slowly, 'Oh,' Immy said remembering the catastrophe, 'but that wasn't our fault! It was Abbey's. She shouldn't have done that, I know, but she isn't with us any more. The Volturi took care of her.'

'I know, but,' Emily said, 'who knows what the future holds, it could happen again.'

'No it won't.'

'How?'

'Because,' Immy said slowly, 'I have luck, and your in-control, see,' she said looking over at Emily, '_what ­_could go wrong?'

'Hmm… I do suppose that's true. You _**are **_very lucky…'

'So, can we go?'

'Oh, fine I give in, we'll go by plane.'

'Yes!' Immy said, looking very happy.

Emily drove the car to the shopping centre. They parked in the under ground bay and took the lift up to the first level. 'Since we're going to America, we'll be needing some new clothes to wear. I've been wearing these since the '50's. Luckily I'm wearing a 20th century jacket. Or we'd be Freaks!' Immy pointed out.

'Correction, you'd be the dag. I have some clothes from the '90's. So there not too out of date.'

The walked in to the department store. Immediately a co-worker confronted them. 'How can I help you,' she said in a false happy voice, 'Please remember that today, everything is half price. Some things are even up to 70% off.' She gestured over to a little table with miss-matched clothes.

'Those people are scrags, there are plenty of clothes that are better than that for only a couple more dollars.' Emily whispered to Immy.

'I agree.'

The lady was standing there looking at them, a forced smile on her face. Im and Em walked off towards the tops section. The co-worker followed them. 'No, we'll be fine.' Emily said looking back at the co-worker. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Your absolutely confident that you can-' she blinked and they had disappeared.

'Oh,' the lady said, 'Oh my.' She walked off looking a bit off-balance.

'Ha, did you see her face when we weren't there any more.'

'Yep.'

'Which one of these do you want? The red or the orange.' Emily asked, getting back in to shopping mode. 'Hold them,' Immy said looking around, 'let me see…' she walked around. Emily handed Immy the tops. 'Meet me at the Cashier 4 in 20 minuets. It should satisfy all our _shopping _needs.'

Emily walked off sniffing for denim. Immy strode off, having found the sent of cotton. There was a huge variety of colours, but Immy wanted the main colours for fire, then realising that fire can be white or blue.

Once Immy had found her favourite tops, she moved onto the pants. 'Emily, where are we going in America?' She said it so quickly that humans would only hear a humming noise. 'Umm… I believe it's a town named forks near the Washington Peninsula, or was it Olympic…' Emily said equally as high and fast.

'I want to know if it's hot or cold there.'

'Cold, rainy, we couldn't be able to go there if it was a sunny place like Phoenix.'

'Suppose.' Immy said grabbing a pair of long black denim pants.

Once they had bought enough clothes to give them a couple of weeks they payed and walked back to the lift. 'Geese. We haven't done anything exciting for a while… you know, maybe we should ask the Volturi about joining them…' Emily said trailing off.

'No way, we've already decided that we won't go to them.'

'Fine.'

'And…' Immy said, 'it's my turn to drive.


	7. Discussion

**CHAPTER**

**7**

D I S C U S S I O N

'So how long have you known we were Vampires?' Emmett asked from the corner where he was standing. 'Ever since I saw you.'

'Well, why didn't you come and talk to us, we need to keep tabs on all of the Vampires in the area so we can't be accused if one goes astray. And how come Edward never knew about it?' Alice asked.

'Well, like most vampires, Edward has a gift, and each gift has a vantage and disadvantages.' Siarah said shortly. Everyone was staring at her, particularly Edward. 'Umm… you don't need to read my thoughts, I'm going to tell you everything anyway. So,' she continued taking a breath through her empty stone lungs, 'I found a way to counter acted against Edwards mind-reading power, because since he can only hear what one is thinking at the particular time, I simply don't think about anything vampirish at school.'

'But it's so hard, because if I had slipped once, Edward would hear, so I merely think about my hobbies.'

'So you're the one always thinking about art and travel-'Edward started but Siarah cut him off. 'I have had centuries of practice because, each time you come back from Alaska, I have to change my identity, so I've had time to practice.'

'But that means because you don't age, you'd have to leave each 3-4 years.' Jasper said. 'No, I don't leave, we'll _**I **_don't but people think I have, I just change eye colour with my contacts. My hair with dye and my skin colour.'

'But, you can't change your skin colour, we don't tan we sparkle.' Carlisle said.

'I know that, but first I would like to show you all something.' Siarah walked out side into the little clearing where she usually mediated. It was completely bathed in light for a couple seconds, before the clouds change. She walked out and waited. _One, two, three, four, five… _

The clouds shifted to leave the clearing bathed in light. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett all sparkled like human Jewels. Siarah stood there also, but did not sparkle. Only bits of her scalp did.

The clouds moved and it was dark again. 'How did you do that?' Jasper said sharply. 'Quite logical.' Edward said as Siarah thought about the tanning lotion. 'Well, what is it?' Carlisle asked Edward and Siarah.

'Guess. Here's a clue, you can buy it in a shop.' It was quiet for a while as everyone tried to think of the answer. 'No cheating Alice.' Edward said.

'Oh, come on Edward. There's no rules in this guessing game.' Siarah and Edward didn't think about anything for a while.

'We give up,' Emmett boomed, 'what do you use?'

'Tanning lotion, it covers the skin like a sun screen and the sun cant get through it to reach the skin, hence no sparkle.'

'Incredible, to think that something like this could prevent a whole lot of fuss.' Carlisle exclaimed.

'Pretty much.' Siarah said. 'But, um… I'm really trying very hard to stop Edward from hearing this so, I'll stop blocking but you have to go.' Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett ran off out from the clearing. Siarah let go of the strain that had been stopping Edward hear her Power. 'Well, at least I can plan, read and craft in peace now,' Siarah said out loud, 'I would give anything to be able to go to sleep now, and dream…'


	8. Plane Trip

**CHAPTER**

**8**

P L A N E T R I P

'-And remember that if the plane starts to descend very quickly, to put the gas mask on the children or children's next to you. Thank you.' The Plane safety tape ended. The captain's announcement commenced straight after. 'The flight to Forks Washington will commence in two minuets. Have a pleasant flight.'

'Hmm… good thing we didn't buy too many clothes, or we wouldn't have been able to afford Gold class. I mean Im; I don't want to go to the bank at the moment with all the robberies…' Emily said looking up at the seatbelt sign and buckling up.

'-And with all our money, they might suspect it was us. All we need is to go to jail for a couple millennium, right? That's what all _normal _vamps do?' Immy said. 'Any way, we can always buy some more in Washington. Then we'll fit in better.'

'Hey, have you thought of what will happen if it's sunny one day, what will we do?' Emily asked.

'That's a very good question…' Immy said thinking, 'Well anyway, we can just make it up as we go along, fun hey?'

'Yeah, suppose.'

It was very quiet on the plane, well after midnight in Eastern Standard Time. Im and Em were watching the clouds out side the window reform and explode as Emily controlled them. The airhostesses walked up to them just in time to see a Columbus cloud explode. Tiny raindrops splattered the window.

'Could you please close the window, most of the passengers are asleep and the light keeps them awake.'

'Sure, what ever.'

They pulled down the blind and the hostess walked off. 'Em, watch this.' Immy said. She clicked her fingers and a small ball of fire appeared in the palm of her hand. 'No, your not doing this one again,' Said Emily tears already coming into her eyes, 'ha, this… he… Oh go on,' she suppressed a laugh, 'as long as I can do the next one.'

'Fine by me.'

Immy curled her hand around the flame. When she opened her hand, the fire was like a glowing ball. 'He he, fat guy, your going down.' She flattened her hand. Emily was watching, her hand over her mouth. Eyes open with excitement and tears of laugher pouring down her cheeks. 'One…' the ball floated out of her hand, 'Two...' it zoomed over to a large sleeping guys food, 'Three!' she dropped it in to his food, it shrivelled and burned into ash.

The fat guys nose twitched and his eyes opened. Looking down at his plane food in horror saw the blacked remains of his third meal for that night. 'Excuse me.' Said to the tiny Chinese man next to him, 'I do believe that you have burned my FOOD!' He shouted.

The poor Chinese man said nothing because he couldn't speak English.

'Poor guy, and Nicely done Immy!' Emily said controlling her laughter.

'Aw, it was nothing.'

'Ok, now it's my go.' Emily said.

The fat guy was red in the face from all his shouting. He picked up his glass of milk. As he opened his mouth and the water started top tip, Emily clicked her fingers and the water froze. The guy's mouth still open like a cave, the frozen water fell into his mouth. He chocked and spat it out it hit the screen in front of him. His face went red with embarrassment. He hailed an Airhostess over for another glass of water.

The frozen water trick happened again and again. Eventually he gave up. 'Geeze, he's one slow learner, it took him six cups of water until he realised it was hopeless.'

'Yeah, a bit like you.' Immy said. Emily shot and fake hurt look at Immy before the both burst out laughing.

'We should have tried this in café's.' Immy said.

'Well, when we land we can.' Emily replied.

'Forks warning your food is no longer _safe….' _Immy said solemly.

'Da, da, D~A~A~A~A~!' Emily said.

'Hey, the fat guys got some more food…'


End file.
